1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a hinge and, more particularly, to a hinge including an automatic support feature useable, e.g., to support a hood above the engine compartment of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Hinges are used to join two components so that they may selectively pivot relative to each other. For example, motor vehicles such as tractor trailers employ hinges to rotatably connect the hood of the vehicle to the engine compartment so that the hood may be selectively pivoted from a closed position in which the hood covers the engine compartment to an open position allowing access to the engine compartment. Often, it is desirable to hold a hood open so that a person can perform routine maintenance or examine the engine within the engine compartment.